1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to electrical enclosures and, more particularly, to electrical enclosures, such as load centers. The invention also relates to mounting assemblies for electrical enclosures. The invention further relates to panel assemblies for electrical enclosures.
2. Background Information
Electrical switching apparatus used in power distribution systems are often mounted within an electrical enclosure (e.g., without limitation, a panelboard; a load center) either individually or in combination with other switchgear (e.g., without limitation, circuit switching devices and circuit interrupters such as circuit breakers, contactors, motor starters, motor controllers and other load controllers).
Circuit breakers, for example, are sometimes mounted collectively on a panel member of a load center. Typically, the circuit breakers are disposed side-by-side in a row, with each circuit breaker being coupled to a DIN rail. DIN is short for Deutsches Insitut für Normung eV, which is a standard-setting organization for Germany. Accordingly, a DIN rail is a connecting rail structure that is designed to satisfy DIN standards. More specifically, some manufacturers of circuit breakers provide the circuit breaker with a DIN rail mounting structure, such as for example, an integrally molded recess sized to provide snap-on attachment to the edges of the DIN rail.
Spacing within the load center is often at a premium. Accordingly, it is desirable for the DIN rail and circuit breakers to occupy minimal space. It is also desirable for the DIN rail and/or the circuit breakers that are secured thereby to be able to be quickly and easily installed, exchanged, removed and/or adjusted.
There is room for improvement in electrical enclosures such as, for example, load centers. There is also room for improvement in panel assemblies and mounting assemblies for electrical enclosures.